Fortaleza
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Molly Weasley era una mujer de armas tomar, pero sentía como cualquier otra persona y la pérdida de sus hermanos tuvo que dejar alguna marca en su corazón difícil de olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**Fortaleza**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**24 de Diciembre del 1979.**

Molly Weasley siempre había sido una mujer muy apegada a su familia, había crecido con dos hermanos pequeños a los que amaba por encima de todas las cosas y, cuando nacieron sus pequeños Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George el amor que sentía por sus hermanos no menguó pese a que ahora tenía a más personas a las que amar.

Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y con carácter, que sabía llevar y afrontar cualquier circunstancia o problema. Debía serlo con cinco hijos de edades comprendidas entre los nueve y dos años.

Siempre la habían considerado irrompible, pero olvidaban que era madre y ante todo que tenía sentimientos.

Y estos salieron a florecer aquella noche de Navidad cuando al observar la cantidad inmensa de comida que había preparado. No se había dado cuenta de ello por culpa de que había cocinado cómo siempre lo hacía; pensando en que sus dos hermanos vendrían a cenar. Pero esta vez ellos no estarían para comerse la comida que, de no ser por ellos, sobraría. Ellos no estarían más para hacerla compañía y jugar al ajedrez mágico con el pequeño Bill, y para ayudarla con los cinco pequeñajos. No estarían más para burlarse de que había tenido demasiados "churumbeles".

No estarían más.

Molly dejó de remover la masa del pastel de calabaza que estaba preparando y observó la oscuridad fuera de la ventana mientras una lágrima furtiva huía de sus ojos inundados por lágrimas que no quería derramar. Debería aparentar entereza delante de su numerosa familia, que estaba a punto de ampliarse aún más.

Se llevó las manos al vientre mientras pensaba que debía ser fuerte por el nuevo bebé que venía en camino. Sin embargo, no podía. No podía simplemente olvidar que hacía unos meses habían asesinado a sus dos hermanos. A sus pequeñajos.

Cada vez que intentaba sobreponerse recordaba la sonrisa pícara de Gideon, o esa mirada cargada de misterio que ponía Fabian cuando jugaba con Fred y George. Recordaba las veces que habían intentado calmarla cuando los gemelos tenían alguna explosión de magia accidental que siempre terminaba afectando al pobre Percy. Recordaba como la hacían reír con sus salidas de tono, o las bromas que le gastaban a Percy.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de la cocina sobre la que había dos jerséis, cosidos por ella misma, con las letras de sus hermanos. Recordó la primera vez que ella les entregó jerséis con su letra. Recordó como sonrieron y se turnaron para alzarla en volandas agradeciendo que les hubiera hecho ese jersey como antiguamente hacía su bisabuela, fallecida años atrás.

Caminó hacia ellos y pasó la mano por encima de la tela, mientras más lágrimas furtivas caían de sus ojos e iban a parar a las prendas, mojándolas.

Las abrazó contra su pecho mientras más lágrimas salían sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Sabía que debía ser fuerte por sus hijos, pero ellos no tendrían por qué saber que estaba sufriendo, ellos no estaban ahora y no tenían por qué saber qué había llorado. Ella podría aparentar entereza cuando su esposo volviera con los niños. Sí, no tenían por qué saberlo.

Respiró un par de veces y subió a su habitación a guardar los jerséis de sus hermanos, aunque, pensó, que podría dárselos a los gemelos cuando crecieran, decirles por qué se los daba. Eran algo muy importante para ella, y seguro que ellos podrían entenderlo.

Más tranquila, bajó a terminar de preparar la cena y esperó a que llegara su familia a casa con todo ya preparado.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque Arthur pudo notar que el ambiente no era el mismo que en cenas anteriores, sin embargo, se abstuvo de comentar nada, pero siguió percibiendo ese aire de melancolía en el que estaba sumida su esposa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar acostó a los niños que, rápidamente, fueron a la cama esperando que mañana por la mañana pudieran abrir los regalos que les trajera Papá Noel.

Por su parte, Molly subió a dormir después que Arthur, pues se entretuvo recogiendo la mesa y lavando los platos a la manera muggle para que su mente se mantuviera ocupada.

Cuando no le quedó nada más que hacer, subió a la habitación, resignada, y se durmió rodeada por los brazos de su marido, que no le impidieron recordar aquel fatídico suceso, que invadió su mente en forma de sueño en cuanto su barrera se vio debilitada.

Fue unos meses atrás, en septiembre, que Molly se encontraba rodeada por su familia en su hogareña sala de estar.

Arthur y Bill se encontraban charlando sobre lo sorprendente que era Hogwarts. Fred y George estaban jugando con el juguete que Arthur les había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Percy se encontraba sentado escuchando a su hermano Charlie, mientras este le leía un cuento.

Molly sonreía, mientras ayudaba a Charlie con la lectura, veía que su hijo estaba avanzando mucho en ella, y eso le agradaba. Su hijo ya sabía escribir lo básico y su lectura era bastante buena. Estaba corrigiendo una frase a Charlie, cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta.

Haciéndole un gesto a su marido para decirle que iba ella, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para abrir.

Emmeline Vance se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, y la cara que llevaba no le auguró nada bueno a Molly, que sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver aquellos ojos castaños que llevaban la promesa de una mala noticia.

La señora Weasley la hizo pasar y la sirvió un té mientras se aseguraba de que su familia no escuchara la conversación con un par de hechizos.

Cuando estos estuvieron asentados se giró a Emmeline, y se sentó enfrente de ella. Esta, dio un sorbo largo al té, y miró fijamente a Molly.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó Molly, desesperada por el silencio de la bruja.

—Siento mucho lo que voy a tener que decirla, señora Weasley —dijo con la formalidad que la caracterizaba, y también con un poco de frialdad, aunque Molly no se molestó por ello, puesto que así era la bruja. —Gideon y Fabian fueron atacados durante una misión, fueron rodeados por cinco mortífagos, y murieron. Los que estábamos alrededor llegamos demasiado tarde. Mi más sentido pésame. —Emmeline Vance estiró los brazos y apretó suavemente las manos de Molly que habían empezado a temblar.

La mente de la bruja se había sumido en un caos al escuchar las palabras de la señorita Vance, para luego terminar en una calma absoluta.

_No, no podía ser cierto. Era imposible que hubieran muerto. Ellos eran demasiado buenos con los hechizos para poder morir ¿no? Tenía que ser un error. _—pensaba mientras miraba a Emmeline. La mirada de esta la convenció de que no era un error, de que todo era real.

Algo en su interior se rompió cuando su cerebro registró la verdad. Lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no las dejó, no era el momento. Agradeció como pudo a Emmeline Vance que la hubiera dado la noticia, y preguntó si podrían enterrarlos a lo que la bruja dijo que sí. Tras esto se marchó.

Molly volvió a la sala de estar y su marido, con una mirada a su rostro, supo que algo no iba bien, pero decidió no comentar algo, pues ella intentaba volver a la jovialidad de antes de la visita de Emmeline con aquella horrible noticia.

Cuando los niños estuvieron acostados y constató que su marido también dormía, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sin cesar mientras recordaba a sus dos pequeños hermanitos. Reprimió como pudo los sollozos y sintió como su marido apretaba el brazo a su alrededor y agradeció internamente el gesto, pues fue como sentir que la sacaban del agua después de llevar largo rato sumergida. Fue una bocanada de oxígeno, y fue su ancla al mundo terrestre.

Aquella noche su almohada se convirtió en el paño de sus lágrimas que la iban empapando según pasaba el tiempo, pero a la mañana siguiente ya no quedaban restos de ellas, sin embargo, aún recordaba el tacto húmedo que adquirió la tela y el sabor salado en sus labios. Pero sobre todo recordó, el brazo de su marido a su alrededor, ofreciéndole su apoyo silencioso. El único que la ayudó a recuperarse de la pérdida o, al menos, a sentirse mucho mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, Molly sonrió a su marido cuando éste le dio un beso de buenos días. Sabía que no sería una navidad como las que tenían con sus hermanos, pero cuando sintió a los pequeñajos salir corriendo al piso de abajo sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que cubría su corazón.

Tenía una familia por la que luchar y ser fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fortaleza**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**24 de Diciembre del 1983.**

Molly Weasley sonrió mientras veía como Fred y George volvían a quitarle el peluche a su hermano Ron. Les había regañado al principio, pero tras ver que lo repetían a pesar de la amenaza de castigo, desistió de la tarea de meterlos en vereda. Al fin y al cabo eran niños aún, seguro que cuando crecieran se enderezarían, estaba segura.

Recordó, con cariño, cuando sus difuntos hermanos eran igual de revoltosos que sus hijos

_Quizás era algo que viniera con el ADN de la familia_ —pensó Molly mientras preparaba la mesa para la cena.

Bill y Charlie hablaban emocionados de todas las luces de colores que habían puesto en Hogwarts y de la decoración de Navidad.

Era el primer año de Charlie y Bill estaba presumiendo de sus conocimientos sobre la escuela de magia mientras su hermano menor le escuchaba ansioso.

Sin embargo, Arthur estaba jugando con Ginny mientras que Percy hablaba con su padre, al que escuchaba atentamente mientras oía maravillas del Ministerio.

Tenía una numerosa familia que le costaba su trabajo llevar, pero era una fantástica familia y amaba a cada uno de sus miembros con todo su corazón.

Cenaron todos juntos sin apenas incidentes, siempre que no se considere como incidente una pelea de comida entre los gemelos en la que toda había ido a parar a la cara de Percy.

Tras limpiar a su niño y regañar a los gemelos que pusieron carillas de angelitos, los mandó a dormir.

Arthur, al ver como su esposa se sentaba junto al fuego y miraba a este sin expresión alguna en su rostro, supo que estaba pensando en sus hermanos, fallecidos hace cuatro años ya.

Le había costado mucho superar, o al menos tolerar, la ausencia de sus pequeñajos. Ahora su única familia era la que había formado con su marido, por lo que debía mantener la fortaleza para sacarla adelante.

Cuando el cansancio hizo mella en ella, se desperezó y subió a la cama donde le esperaban los fuertes brazos de su marido para consolarla.

No sabría qué hubiera pasado si él no estuviera constantemente apoyándola sin atosigarla, era un pilar para que ella pudiera apoyarse y descansar.

Era una persona con la que compartir la carga pensada de su tristeza sin la necesidad de tener que dar explicaciones.

Ellos se comunicaban por gestos, por caricias, por miradas. No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que sentía el otro. Eso era lo que los había unido en Hogwarts; una mirada.

Reposó su cuerpo contra el de su esposo que, en sueños, la abrazó y dejó descansar su brazo en el estómago de ella, otorgándola así la calidez que necesitaba.

Era una mujer fuerte, pero lo era mucho más cuando su marido estaba a su lado, apoyándola en sus fracasos y levantándola cuando se caía.

Antes de dormirse profundamente, recordó aquellos jerséis que guardaba en el segundo cajón de su cómoda y, esta vez, el único sentimiento que la invadió al pensar en sus hermanos, fue un sentimiento de nostalgia.

En ese momento supo que podría vivir de nuevo, y que siempre tendría presente a sus dos lagartijas en su corazón.


End file.
